


Иллюзия

by Aratale



Category: Tyranny (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 22:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20919425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aratale/pseuds/Aratale
Summary: Порой всё то, что помнишь и знаешь, все чувства и эмоции, вся жизнь, может оказаться просто иллюзией.





	1. Chapter 1

Победа далась им не просто, но теперь Кайрос мертва, а вся Империя принадлежит Мэйве. Марк рад победе совершенно искренне, хоть и понимает, что впереди много работы. Кто-то захочет оспорить право девочки на земли и власть. Кто-то захочет просто убить.

Но сейчас можно просто немного расслабиться, посидеть с любимой женщиной и не думать обо всём этом.

– Эй, Марк, выпьем за победу? – смеясь, спросила Мэйва и протянула ему золотой кубок. Странно знакомый, внушающий какую-то подсознательную тревогу. Будто он что-то упускает, что-то забыл.

Марк неуверенно хмыкнул, но протянул руку к кубку, дотронулся до чуть тёплого металла, а потом…

_… Мир вокруг разрывается на сотни осколков и рассеивается…_

…Бледен Марк свалился на пол, схватившись за голову, и взвыл. Головная боль была совершенно дикой и отдавала во всё тело. Мысли и воспоминания путались, словно кто-то забрался ему в голову и хорошенько всё перемешал. И лишь спустя несколько минут, а может, и часов, боль начала отступать.

Марк не сразу понял, что находится не в Горном Шпиле, а глубоко в Старых Стенах, перед каменным постаментом, на котором стояла золотой кубок.  


Осторожно сев, Архонт Теней замер. Невольно блуждал взглядом по комнате, ища знакомую фигуру, но не находил. А потом заметил её прямо рядом с собой - прозрачную, едва различимую, но такую знакомую, родную.

– …Мэйва? – с дрожью в голосе позвал он, неуверенно протянув руку.

Видение распалось, истаяло как дым на ветру.

Несколько минут он смотрел на пустое место, не веря в происходящее. Неужели всё это, вся жизнь, вся память и чувства просто… ложь?

– О, нет… Нет-нет-нет! – Марк вскочил на ноги. Тени вокруг вмиг почернели и заметались. Пытались найти, но не находили знакомый путь.

Всё, что он знал и помнил, все победы и достижения, всё, чего он добился вместе с Мэйвой… И она, его милая девочка, его Владычица, которую он для себя выбрал и которой отдал своё сердце… Неужели всё это просто иллюзия?..

Он обхватил себя за плечи, дрожа то ли от не утихнувшей до конца боли, то ли от слабости и понимания, что не ощущает привычной и родной связи. Он не чувствует Мэйву.

Марк метнулся в тени, пытаясь найти знакомый путь, ощутить знакомую жизнь и силу…

…Он вернулся в комнату спустя пару часов потерянный и разбитый. Поиски ни к чему не привели, он не смог найти её тень.

Встав перед чашей, он задумался, пытаясь выстроить в голове воспоминания в правильном порядке.

– Н-да, кажется, теперь я понимаю, о чём говорила девочка, – пробормотал он, нервно посмеиваясь и припомнив разговор о воспоминаниях и её силе. Какие воспоминания принадлежат лишь ему, а какие навеял артефакт? Разобраться получалось со скрипом.

Скоро ли должно быть падение Гавани? Нет, до неё ещё даже планы не дошли. Он ясно помнил, что сейчас под властью Кайрос далеко не весь Терратус.  
Ярусы же всё ещё свободны, до их завоевания ещё очень неблизко, он это прекрасно помнил. Тогда могло ли это быть будущее?

Марк хмуро поглядел на кубок.

Этот артефакт… Он не должен достаться Кайрос. Никому не должен достаться.

Никто больше не должен знать о том, что должно случиться.

***  
Возвращаться к Кайрос было отвратительно. Видеть её живой и здоровой – отвратительно вдвойне.

Снова называть Кайрос Владыкой, а себя – её Клинком казалось чем-то тошнотворным и неправильным.

Вновь чувствовать её влияние над собой, ощущать себя псиной на привязи было невыносимо. Хотелось придушить Кайрос голыми руками, распороть от горла до пояса, содрать кожу и как следует поглумиться над трупом. Но он мог лишь крепче сжимать зубы и сильнее вжиматься спиной в шершавый камень колонны.

Он не был готов к такому, не после того, что видел и пережил. Даже если это было лишь видение будущего, то это не отменяло того факта, что при нём остались все воспоминания, весь опыт и все чувства, что он испытал. Это давило и первые несколько дней реальность вокруг принять было особенно непросто. Хотелось крушить, ломать и выть от безысходности. Марк чувствовал себя так, будто попал в кошмар. Словно прошлое, которое он старался забыть, ожило и забрало его назад. Всё, совершенно всё приходилось делать заново. Смириться с этим было нелегко.

Он помнил, когда и как его накажут за непослушание и дерзкие слова. Сколько раз предстоит попасть в темницу света. Марк знал, что может избежать этого, сдержаться и не говорить лишнего. Но не окажет ли это сильных изменений? Он не знал.

Сил и тепла придавала лишь одна мысль: что где-то впереди, пусть и через много лет, он снова встретит свою Владыку.

Он видел порой едва заметный призрачный силуэт, гуляющий между колонн.

Он будет терпелив. Ради будущего.

***  
Порой ему казалось, что он слышал её голос: в чужих разговорах или в шуме ветра. Однако каждая попытка найти её оставалась безрезультатной.  
Всё чаще Марк ловил себя на том, что пытается ощутить её через тени или увидеть в толпе на улице. Знал, что это бесполезно, но всё равно пытался.

Не удавалось найти удовлетворения у других женщин или мужчин, они раздражали и были не такими, как он бы хотел. Злился на самого себя за попытки найти замену. Некоторые раздражали до такой степени, что он их резал с упоением, скармливая голодным жадным теням. И лишь это действительно приносило короткие мгновения извращённого тёмного наслаждения.

Его считали психом… Пускай. Ему без разницы – его сердце и душа не принадлежат этому времени и этим людям. Так с чего бы ему проявлять хоть толику мягкости? Он был жесток, куда больше, чем в собственных воспоминаниях. Особенно в тех случаях, когда был уверен, что подобное никак не повлияет на ход событий. А дурная слава становилась ещё более пугающей. Единственное, чего хотел сам Марк, так это чтобы от него все отстали и не дёргали.

В свободное время он искал. Заходил тенью в места, которые могли бы оказаться родным домом Мэйвы, но не видел никого, кто хотя бы отдалённо был бы на неё похож.

А случалось, он начинал видеть её призрачный силуэт. Бывало в дали, а бывало - совсем рядом с собой: прогуливалась с ним по улице или сидела напротив. Улыбалась, печально глядя на него. И исчезала, стоило попытаться дотронуться или позвать. Архонт Теней мог лишь смотреть.

Порой Марку казалось, что этот призрак осуждает его за излишнюю жестокость. Бывало чудилось сочувствие и прощение.

Несколько лет он желал, чтобы это ведение прекратило терзать его, прекратило напоминать о том, что может вовсе не сбыться. А потом прекратил, когда понял, что сам неосознанно ждёт очередной иллюзии с тоской и жадностью, лишь бы не забыть свою Владыку. Лишь бы помнить её имя.

Он чувствовал, что потихоньку сходить с ума.

***  
У Бледена Марка руки в крови не по локоть, а по плечи. И сам он тоже весь в крови, а за спиной трупов ещё больше, чем раньше. Сладость убийства притупляла грызущее изнутри одиночество.

А ещё он считал: десятилетия, года, месяцы, часы и минуты, которые оставались. Это помогало не сойти с ума окончательно, не нарушить хрупкое состояние собственного равновесия и не поддаться сомнениям.

Он встречал каждую казнь, которую помнил, со скрытой радостью. С такой же радостью он встречал тех пришедших в Суд, кто станет Вершителями. О, сами они были ему безразличны, но само их существование убеждало палача, что всё в порядке. Служило подтверждением, что всё идёт как надо и история не меняется слишком сильно. Марк очень опасался, что может что-то слишком сильно изменить неосторожным словом или действием и всё, что он помнит о будущем, станет бесполезным.

Мелкие изменения, которые он замечал, заставляли волноваться. Он прекрасно знал, что они могут повлечь за собой целую лавину событий, запросто способных обратить будущие, которое он так жаждет, в пыль.

Бледен Марк со скрытым беспокойством наблюдал за Архонтом Времени. Тот менял вероятности будущего для собственной выгоды и тени чутко улавливали лёгкое несоответствие время от времени. А сам Марк считал: сколько раз заметит изменение, сколько придворных дам выкажет расположение Икариксу.

Кайрос должна вскоре дать распоряжение о его казни, Марк это помнил. Но всё же слегка беспокоился, не изменится ли это из-за того, что сам Архонт Теней потихоньку меняет будущее, пусть и в более долгой перспективе. Не приведёт ли это к тому, что Мэйвы вообще не появится? Не приведут ли мелкие изменения, призванные хоть немного упростить Мэйве завоевание Терратуса в особо проблемных местах к тому, что ничего не случится вообще?

Тени беспокойно качнулись. А где-то вблизи ему почудился едва слышный перезвон колокольчиков.

Если Кайрос не отдаст распоряжения о казни Икарикса, то Марк сделает всё сам. Его девочка не должна столкнуться с этим Архонтом.

***  
Время текло неспешно, и ему начинало казаться, что долгожданная встреча никогда не произойдёт. Архонт Теней гнал эти мысли от себя, с остервенением пытался не впасть в отчаяние.

Но он не ощущал Мэйву даже тогда, когда она уже должна была получить часть своих сил Архонта. Искал озверело по теням, но не находил. Будто девочка была скрыта от него.

Мысль, что её просто может не быть в этой реальности, причиняла боль. Словно зазубренный кинжал в ране поворачивали, кромсая плоть и кости дальше, глубже.

Время шло, и совсем вскоре настал тот день, которого Бледен Марк ждал и боялся.

Он с ночи с нетерпением ждал прихода Вершителя, который должен привести девочку. Марк едва сдерживал себя от того, чтобы пойти найти их. Желание убедиться в том, что с его девочкой всё в порядке, что она жива, плотно переплеталось со страхом, что он её не найдёт рядом с Вершителем. Что Мэйвы просто нет.

Поэтому, когда Вершитель привёл двух рекрутов, одним из которых была Мэйва, Архонт Теней почувствовал себя действительно счастливым.

Марк выдохнул с облегчением, жадно разглядывая её через тени. А потом не выдержал и крайне осторожно потянулся к её тени. И едва не застонал от наслаждения, почувствовав такой знакомый, такой желанный отклик и ещё совсем-совсем слабую силу Архонта, которую так легко спутать с обычным даром магии.

Вот она, его грёза, его призрак, его мечта. Его, его, его, только его! Хотелось дотронуться до неё, обнять и утащить в тени. Снова ощутить её тепло, её ласку. Уткнуться носом в мягкие волосы и жадно вдыхать родной и любимый запах.

Но нельзя. Пока нельзя.

Надо набраться терпения. Теперь, когда она рядом, живая и тёплая, будет легче. Нужно лишь убедиться, что она – всё ещё она. Что изменённые самим Марком события не повлияли на неё.

И какое облегчение он испытал, пока наблюдал за ней, просто не передать. Мэйва была точно такой же, как он помнил: те же жесты, те же интонации, тот же характер, та же сила и то же поведение. Даже история была точно такой же. Всё в ней было точно таким же. Это его милая девочка, любимая женщина, такая, какой и должна быть, какой он её помнил. Изменения, которые он внёс в жизнь, никак не сказались на ней.

Бледену Марку осталась сущая малость: сделать всё правильно.


	2. Кошмар

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Бывает, что всё в жизни складывается просто ужасно и кажется, что смысл уже потерян.   
А потом просыпаешься от ночного кошмара...

Марк не знал, почему девочка решила, будто присяга Кайрос решит все проблемы. Не знал и честно злился, что сам ляпнул, будто это поможет прожить дольше.

Их не трогали пару лет. А потом Кайрос пожелала видеть её и Бледена Марка.

И, конечно же, всё не могло пройти гладко. Красивый пир, красивые слова, признание Архонтом перед всеми… А потом Мэйве ограничили силу неснимаемым артефактом. Мэйву схватили и пытали. Несколько недель подряд пытались найти, к чему придраться, за что можно казнить. Марку было запрещено приближать, но он, конечно же, не стал соблюдать приказ. Приходил каждый раз после, вправлял вывихи, притуплял тенями боль и приносил немного исцеляющего зелья для самых серьёзных и болезненных ран. Мэйва говорила, что он не обязан и не должен. А Марк чувствовал себя совершенно бесполезным, беспомощным и виноватым.

Он знал, что рано или поздно эту помощь заметят. Знал, но не мог не помогать.

– Ты ослушался приказа, – говорила-шептала Кайрос довольно, ощущая, что нашла, чем надавить на непокорного Архонта Теней. Как подчинить полностью. – Раз она так дорога тебе, то пытай её сам. Так, как любого другого пленника.

– Если Архонт Шпилей умрёт, то от неё не будет никакого прока, – усмехается в ответ Марк, чувствуя, как всё внутри сжимается и холодеет. Только бы Кайрос сама не решила развлечься.

– Если она выживет, то я её отдам тебе, – неожиданно сказала она. – Это приказ. Действуй.

О, об этом приказе, конечно же, были извещены. В темнице его встретили и провели до пыточной, хотя он и сам знал, куда идти.

Вид любимой женщины на столе пыточных дел мастера злил. Хотелось придушить, разорвать, убить как можно болезненнее Архонта Страданий и его последователей.

Бледен Марк лишь сжал зубы. Он с немой мольбой о прощении смотрел на жену. Мэйва лишь устало прикрыла глаза.  
Нужно делать, что должно. Иначе всё станет лишь ещё хуже.

Марк достал нож и с совершенно безразличным лицом приступил к делу. Руки не дрожали, он не мог себе этого позволить сейчас. Стоны и вскрики боли не должны трогать и задевать. Эта пытка не приносила удовольствия, лишь отвращение к самому себе. Марк старался резать хоть и болезненно, но не серьёзно. Мэйва должна остаться жива. Во вменяемом состоянии. Она сильная, она выдержит. А вот простит ли – это под вопросом.

***

Кайрос сдержала обещание, отдала ему Мэйву и Марк забрал её как можно дальше. Вернул в Горный Шпиль, чтобы она могла оправиться от ран. Повреждений было много, но большую часть заживил сигил Жизни. Однако некоторые раны пришлось обрабатывать вручную.

Помогая с ранами на спине, Марк тихо сказал:

– Я не смог помочь. Прости, малыш.

Она лишь слабо улыбнулась.

– Ты не мог. Тебе ведь приказали, верно?

Марк прислонился лбом к голому плечу Мэйвы и закрыл глаза. Она была права. У Кайрос очень надёжные «поводки» и крайне строгие «ошейники» - не сорваться, особенно без чужой помощи.

– Рано или поздно, малышка, Кайрос прикажет мне убить тебя. Будь готова к этому, – он поцеловал её в макушку, остро жалея, что развязывать войну с Кайрос уже поздно. Они упустили подходящий момент. – Я не смогу ослушаться.

Мэйва не ответила, лишь тихо вздохнула.

***

Время шло, их больше не трогали, но Марк боялся, что в какой-то момент Кайрос прикажет ему убить Мэйву.

Год, два… Десять лет, двадцать. Они жили вполне спокойно, и Кайрос не делала даже намёка на то, что Мэйву стоит устранить. Марк даже понимал, почему: девочка была слишком удобным рычагом давления на Архонта Теней, и он был готов запихнуть куда подальше даже свой паршивый характер, лишь бы с его милой ночной грёзой ничего не случилось. Он слишком сильно привязался к девочке. А ещё он знал, что в какой-то момент Кайрос захочет устранить возможного конкурента и заодно самого Марка. О, Владыка наверняка догадывалась, что смерть девочки Архонта Теней сильно подкосит, если не уничтожит. А уже из этого запросто можно сделать послушную марионетку без мнения, без личности… Зато с жаждой лишать других жизни.

И этот день, которого Марк так боялся, настал. Архонт Теней с удовольствием бы отказался выполнять приказ, но магией его подкрепили так, что он просто не мог не сделать то, что велено.

Бледен Марк бесшумно вышел из теней в покоях Мэйвы, ощущая себя совершенно разбитым и сжимая в руках по кинжалу.

– Малыш… - позвал Марк.

Он смотрел на неё и понимал, что не может. Даже несмотря на приказ, подкреплённый магией, он просто не может взять и напасть. Чёрные тени метались у ног, словно не зная, что им делать.

Мэйва смотрела на его серьёзный и сосредоточенный вид и, кажется, всё понимала. Она печально улыбнулась.

– Тебе приказали, да? – негромко спросила Мэйва.

– Да.

Они немного помолчали. Марк нервно буравил взглядом пол. Он бы предложил сбежать, объявить войну, наслать Эдикты. Но он не мог ослушаться приказа, не когда он так сильно подкреплён магией. Будь Кайрос проклята…

– Всё решит поединок, – вдруг сказала Мэйва. – Согласен?

Марк тихо выдохнул и посмотрел на Архонта Шпилей. Она выглядела собранной и серьёзной.

– Конечно, малыш, – он нашёл в себе силы на то, чтобы задорно улыбнуться, хотя на душе было паршиво. – Чур, никаких слёз и мольбы о пощаде.

– Конечно, – просто улыбнулась она в ответ и, взяв оружие, первой пошла в сторону тренировочного зала.

Бледен Марк шёл следом, остро желая, чтобы они шли как можно медленнее и зал оказался как можно дальше. А когда-то он жалел, что зал находится далеко. Смешно.

Когда они встали напротив друг друга, Марк замер, внимательно следя за противницей. Мэйва атаковала первой, вынуждая защищаться и нападать в ответ. Они сражались по настоящему, танцевали под звон оружия и магии. Отчаянно, яростно, страстно, в последний раз, потому что из двоих выживет лишь кто-то один. И они отдавались этому последнему бою, последнему танцу без остатка.

Бледен Марк затруднялся сказать, сколько времени они сражались, но он был готов растянуть этот бой на всю вечность. Жульничать и мухлевать, не доводя смертельные удары до конца. Лишь бы, лишь бы…

Но в какой-то момент девочка просто не стала защищаться, не стала отбивать удар, который он сам не успел остановить.

Марк замер на секунду, глядя на свалившуюся на пол Мэйву, с ужасом понимая, что удар пришёлся в цель. А потом отбросил оружие, тут же растворившееся в тенях и подошёл к ней.

– Прости, малышка, – тихо и немного растерянно сказал Марк садясь рядом. Он осторожно дотронулся до краёв раны, кровь из которой уже пропитала одежду и начинала натекать лужей на пол. Рана была глубокой, смертельной, но смерть от неё не должна была быть болезненной. Тени вокруг нервно метались.

– Хэй, ты же сам сказал, – она с явным трудом подняла окровавленную руку, осторожно дотронулась до его щеки, одновременно пачкая кровью и стирая мокрые следы слёз. Марк осторожно прижался к её ладони, накрыв сверху своей. – Никаких слёз.

– Тебе кажется… – почти шёпотом ответил Архонт Теней, чувствуя, как быстро холодеют её пальцы.

Мэйва лишь грустно улыбнулась ему, когда он укрыл её мягкими тёплыми тенями, пытаясь согреть и остановить кровь.

Марк не желал такого финала, нет, и с радостью сейчас поменялся бы с девочкой местами. Потому что в ней – будущие, в ней – жизнь и смысл. Если она умрёт, то что останется? Не так всё должно было закончиться, не так. Почему она не стала отбивать удар, хотя могла?

Марк осторожно гладил её по волосам. С жадностью и болью смотрел на стремительно бледнеющую Мэйву, пытаясь запомнить каждый изгиб и каждую чёрточку, чтобы навсегда запечатлеть её образ в своей памяти и не дать его стереть вечности.

Он почувствовал, как в магической ткани бытия натягивается струна жизни Архонта и лопается с печальным траурным звоном.

И в тот же миг Мэйва растворилась сотней бледных искорок, разлетевшихся в стороны и меркнущих за секунды. А в воздухе слышался печальный перезвон колокольчиков.

Марк с удивлением смотрел на это, неосознанно пытаясь поймать искорки тенями.

– Нет… – тихо выдохнул он, с трудом понимая, что произошло. В груди неприятно ныло, а дышать удавалось через раз.

Он и забыл, как это больно – терять тех, кого любишь.

Тени сиротливыми клочками расползались по залу, пытаясь найти знакомую жизнь, знакомую связь и силу, с которой совсем недавно были сплетены.  
Марк беспомощно смотрел перед собой. Внутри было оглушающее тихо и пусто. Он всё ещё слышал печальный напев силы погибшего Архонта.

Очень хотелось, чтобы всё это оказалось просто дурным сном или чьей-то иллюзией. Чтобы ничего не было, чтобы девочка была тут, живая и здоровая.  
Но ничего не происходило.

Он снова остался один.

Бледен Марк не знал, сколько просидел в одиночестве.

Зато знал, что у него осталось одно дело.

***

Он вернулся к Кайрос пустым и молчаливым.

Мысли в голове ворочались лениво и как-то не так, как должны бы были. Словно через какую-то призму серости.

А на месте сердца в груди была дыра. Не настоящая, конечно. Но по ощущениям было очень похоже, словно его убили, а затем зачем-то подняли из мёртвых.  
Возможно, Кайрос решила, что он сломлен и больше не представляет угрозы. Возможно, просто потеряла бдительность.

Чтобы она не решила, в любом случае это стало для неё смертельной ошибкой. Возможно, будь у него какие-то эмоциональные силы на злость или ненависть ничего бы не вышло.

Но он был пуст, лишь на самом дне изорванной души лениво ворочалось желание мести, набирая сил. Возможно, поэтому и получилось парой молниеносных атак пробить защиту и нанести один единственный, но смертельный удар.

Он стоял над телом и молча смотрел, как с клинка капает кровь и как тени жадно пожирают тело Кайрос. Долгожданное убийство не принесло наслаждения. Только толику облегчения – отомстил. За всё отомстил: за собственную жизнь и унижения, за приказ, за смерть его милой грёзы.

Тени взметнулись вверх, переполненные силой и могуществом, но этого не хватало, чтобы заполнить терзающую их пустоту.

Марк поднял руку с клинком, смотря, как кровь стекает по лезвию.

Куда теперь идти, что делать? Та единственная, кому он хотел служить – мертва от его рук. Та, кто подчинил его силой – теперь тоже мертва.  
Не осталось того, к кому опустевшие и голодные тени бы покорились по доброй воле. Он свободен, как когда-то давно, как мечтал. Да только разделить это не с кем.

Марк оскалился.

У него отняли его сердце и его грёзу. Он отнимет жизни у всех них.

Бледен Марк начал с Архонтов, которых смог найти в столице. Нападал молча, убивал быстро и скармливал тела теням. А потом уходил, выискивая следующую жертву. Тени хотели больше, ещё больше, жадно оплетая очередную жертву и утягивая её, поедая. Голод их рос и ни один убитый Архонт так и не смог утолить его, как и заполнить звенящую тянущую пустоту.

И Архонт Теней перестал себя хоть как-то сдерживать.

Тени убивали. Всех и каждого, не делая совершенно никаких различий между людьми. А Марк смеялся, упиваясь каждой смертью, каждый телом, что съедали жадные тени, стремясь заполнить оставшуюся после смерти Мэйвы пустоту.

Столица тонула в крови и страхе…

Марк резко проснулся и едва не свалился с дивана. Тени в панике заметались, но успокоились, мгновенно нащупав родную связь совсем рядом. Архонт Теней тут же переместился тенями к Мэйве и лишь спустя мгновение понял, что мог этого и не делать: она, как и сам Марк, находились в его покоях. Просто тихо спала в его постели и Бледен Марк замер, жадно и цепко разглядывая собственную жену. Чёрные тени юрко поползли по покрывалу и зарылись в тёмные волосы Мэйвы, делая их совсем чёрными. Марк же потянулся к тени девочки, и та привычно молчала, встречая его взволнованность сонным спокойствием и умиротворённостью. Марк облегчённо вздохнул. С девочкой всё в порядке.

Помедлив, он сел рядом и осторожно дотронулся до неё, желая убедиться, что всё взаправду. Мэйва мгновенно проснулась, едва не подскочив. Но быстро успокоилась, поняв, что опасности нет, и просто села, сонно потирая глаза.

– Малыш… – выдохнул он облегчённо и просто крепко обнял Мэйву, укутывая её тёплыми тенями. Всё хорошо, с его милой девочкой всё в порядке.

– Марк..? – неуверенно и сонно позвала она, не понимая, что произошло. – Что случилось?

Марк чуть отстранился и положил ладони ей на плечи, после чего внимательно взглянул в глаза.

– Малыш, пообещай, что не станешь принимать никакие предложения Кайрос, – совершенно серьёзно сказал Бледен Марк. – Никогда.

Мэйва удивлённо приподняла брови, непонимающе смотря ему в глаза. Она словно не понимала, как мысль о том, что она может принять какие-то предложения Кайрос, пришла в голову Архонта Теней.

– Я и не собираюсь. Хорошо, - согласилась она. – Обещаю, что такого не случится.

Марк тихо выдохнул и лёг рядом, положив голову на ноги Мэйвы и уткнувшись носом ей в живот. Всё хорошо, они живы, а девочка давно уже ведёт успешную войну с Кайрос. И ни на какие компромиссы его милая умная грёза не согласится.

Мэйва молчала. Ничего не спрашивала и не говорила, просто мягко гладила Марка по голове. И Архонт Теней постепенно начинал расслабляться от простой ласки, ощущения тепла и лёгкой, знакомой силы, плотно переплетённой с его собственными тенями. Тьма, как приятно это ощущать после того, что он почувствовал в кошмаре. Особенно после той оглушающей пустоты.

– Ты уверен, что ничего не произошло? – тихо спросила она, спустя несколько минут, нарушив тишину.

– Да, – нехотя отозвался Марк. – Всё в порядке, малыш.

Он приподнялся и посмотрел Мэйве в глаза. Они мягко мерцали в темноте голубовато-сиреневым, едва отливая небесной синевой, а во взгляде Марк заметил беспокойство.

Подавшись вперёд, он просто обнял Мэйву и повалил обратно на кровать, тут же устроившись рядом. Он давно понимал, что их отношения – это невероятно слабое место для обоих. Но отказываться от них Марк не намерен, нет. И он ни в коем случае не допустит, чтобы кто-то третий пытался влезть в его с Мэйвой отношения. Ни за что. Кошмар лишь укрепил его уверенность в этом решении.

Марк прикрыл глаза, крепко обнимая Мэйву и утыкаясь носом ей в плечо. Её запах и тепло успокаивали, как и ответные объятия. Он не даст никому причинить вреда своей девочке, и сам не причинит. И точно не позволит произойти тому, что хотя бы близко похоже на приснившийся кошмар. Его маленькая милая грёза принадлежит только ему и никому больше он её не отдаст.


End file.
